The sword of Earth and Light: The Continuation
by CorEagle
Summary: This is a continuation of Galdr's GS X FE Crossover, for those who want to see how the story unfolds, and with a little OC there and coming-home characters from GS! PLS R&R! I NEED IT SO I HAVE INSPIRATIONS!


**_Okay so I am making a continuation of galdr's fanfic called , Sword of Earth and Light to people who wanted to see the story unfold. Hope you would leave a li-, I mean review and subs-, ... follow me if you wish. And please support Meisakine by liking and following her too!_ **

_**A/N Uhh guys I will be making the action a little bit intense or basically Maniac Mode Fire Emblem. I am going to portray Matthew as someone overpowered but needs to hide his power a lot of times and has habit of going into trouble. Since Galdr's already set the stage for the returning characters from GS, I am going to continue it, with a little bit of OC there, Apolloshipping (Sveta X Matthew), And all that fun stuff.**_

 **I don't own GS nor FE, I don't own Galdr's initial plot, but I own basically everything else.**

* * *

"Roy! There are four cavaliers over there!" Matthew shouted, "Two have swords and the others have javelins."

"Okay! Bors! Protect Wolt while he shoots at the enemy. Chad, assist in killing enemies when he distracts them. Ellen, heal anyone who is injured. Everyone else, divide and conquer!"

"Right!", Shouted all six.

Matthew leaded the charge, killing the first cavalier with ease. Next was Alan and Dieck back-to-back defeating two cavaliers each, while Bors attacks the last cavalier keeping him off Wolt who was putting out lethal shots at him. Sooner or later, every enemy present died.

"Is that everyone?" asked the auborn haired cavalier.

"Look's like it. And apparently three left the battle." said Matthew gasping as he is a bit tired, "Must have tucked their tails between their legs and ran away from the battle. Only one is left.".

"Then let's go to the throne room then. Chad, if you please?" asked Roy to the young thief.

Chad, with his set of lockpicks, hastened to unlock the door.

"It is unlocked."

"Now then, before we proceed. Matthew, can you 'see' inside the room?"Roy asked the 'mage-swordsman', "The thing that was clouding my vision is gone now. ...There are two enemies inside, one has a lance who is sitting on what looks like a ...throne? Yeah, a throne. And an axe-user right beside him." Matthew supplied helpfully.

"Everyone? Please listen carefully." Roy looked around if everyone is listening. He found none that were not listening so he continued on," This is the plan. There will be two teams, the first team is composed of; Bors, Alan, and Matthew, while the second team will be composed of; Me, Chad, Dieck, and Wolt. The first team is in charge of stalling and hurting the lance-user at once. While the second team will be the one who attacks and kills the axe user. Once finished, the second team will go to the first teams side and prepare to engage the opponent at full force. We will first disarm him then go in for the killing blow using an armorslayer. While Wolt and Ellen will be passing vulnaries and heals around respectively." Roy looked around and asked "Any questions?".

All of them shook their heads, "All right guys, it's time to do this."

They enter the throne room and glanced at the person sitting on the throne.

"I am Slater, prepare you fools for I will win for the glory of His Majesty and Sir Narshen!"

* * *

 _ **1st Team's Side**_

"Bors! You're up!". With an exaggerated harrumph, Bors moved up to battle against the Bern soldier, and when he moved to defend himself though, the spear of his opponent pierced his shield and was an inch away from his chest. His opponent grinned at what happened,"Heh heh, this is a prototype of a spear that was in myths of **a young man who trained under his beautiful master to perfect the art of the spear**. It's name is **Gae Blog!"** The foe laughed as his opponent was struggling to get the spear away. "Though this is a prototype, it is already showing promising results! You shall die through my spear, **The Adamant Lance!"**

* * *

 _ **A/N I am going to update the story some time, but for now I had a Writer's block, so this is what I propose you guys can do with me, you write reviews that are basically a rewrite of the story in your own better words and also write what is to come that I still did not write. That way I can just draw inspiration from your rewritten version and update this automatically so for now this is what I will write. Good bye and just wait for the Corundum Eagle to take flight once more!**_


End file.
